Known DC power supplies with multiple regulated outputs have been used in torpedo and aircraft applications. An aircraft power system, for example, may employ a multiple output DC power supply to provide two matched DC outputs to an inverter which is controlled to provide an AC output to supply power to the aircraft's loads.
Known multiple output DC power supplies typically include two power amplifiers, each of which is responsive to a source of unregulated AC power and a set of control signals for providing two DC outputs. Two independent closed loop control systems, one for each power amplifier, are typically employed to provide the control signals and regulate the DC outputs of the power amplifiers. Known multiple output power supplies employing two separate and independent control systems are typically complex and costly since the control circuitry and logic must be duplicated for each power amplifier.